senfinalacteafandomcom-20200214-history
Novistaens
The Novistaens are sentient race of large night-avians. Appearance By a physiology, Novistaens looks like a giant birds. They are one feet shorter than Hurons, with very dark (mostly black, but also violet and blue) feathers covering most of their body, with the tips being darker and the feathers around the eyes being white just like their long beaks which are reminding those of woodpeckers. Their eyes are also blank white, but are not blind. They have two distinctive pieces of feather extruding from the front of their head backwards resembling horns, wings with very wide span, and unlike other birds they have second pair of limbs, smaller arms that grows from sides, but little more closer to the front. These arms has four light yellow talons (with one growing opposite to others = thumb), and are of the same color like the thick legs, with the same number of talons (the one that goes backward serves for balancing). Biology As avians, Novistaens are capable of flying for long distances, holding objects either by their legs or arms during the time. The wings can also serve for carrying small objects when on the ground, but they are not as adept as the smaller ones, which in contrary weaker. As they originate from a homeworld which is most of the time covered by dark clouds which casts the whole planet into nearly constant dusk, Novistaens developed their eyes to see in the dark far better than other races, but when they were discovered and first avians visited other worlds, the bright light of the stars enhanced by the atmosphere nearly blinded them. Thus they must wear sunglasses or filters over their eyes when visiting other planets or starships. The DMU are present on Lahmu IV in a similar ratio as is average among other races. They are using their derivate of Arcane magic, called Shadow magic, which works in the very same way, only being of far darker tone, nearly black. History In their ancient times, the Novistaens were divided into lordships, which were constantly fighting with each other, forming alliances and breaking them, arranging marriages to expand their power. At these times there were also groups of soldiers for hire, who were hired by various countries to fight each other. It was a common knowledge that sometimes two groups were constantly fighting with each other, because their enemies were buying one to defend them from the other. This has stabilized when several groups banded together, swore allegiance to one country and formed the first full-time military. Soon after other groups started merging, and countries were offering money to join their military, which by few years stabilized most of the planet. The wars were still present, but they were no longer the scale of many small massacres. As the Novistaens advanced, the violence was decreasing as the countries were forming larger and larger countries, until 521 PB, the United Republic, composed of all countries, was founded on Lahmu IV, and the times of wars was gone. The Novistaens started concentrating more on the progress than a gain, and after two centuries they started exploring the space, sending their first rockets to the orbit, and planning for their first starship. In this time the Zrillac have found them, and this marked the new era for the Novistaens. By learning how to use, and even make the ship drives for space travel, the avian race was making its way to the galaxy, thought the plans for colonization were hindered by the problem of their eyes, which were accustomed only to the darkness, and to wear the sunglasses or make the windows of the imaginary houses on colonies was something not met with a large support. Hence the Novistaens are mostly remaining only on their planet, and only small groups are venturing to the galaxy, with most of them going to universities and academies to learn more. Culture As they have evolved from predators, Novistaens are very smart, insightful and fast learners. A considerable number of them becomes academicians, such as physicians, doctors of medicine, lawyers and engineers, who can either study on the planet, or more commonly visit other planets for study, such as Huron or Kasamar. They are living in large towers, which are erected close to the hills, cliffs and mountains, as they were originally safe from other predators there, in the heights. Sometimes the Novistaens lived in caves if there wasnt any more suitable place, thought this was sometimes dangerous, because there may have lived another animal which would have been a potential threat. Relgion It is implied by the surveys of their homeworld that Novistaens once had a religion as part of their lives, but than discarded it for unknown reasons. Government The Novistaens occupy only their homeworld because of its specific conditions they were evolved to. On the planet was established few centuries back a republic ruled by a president and his cabinet. Overall the establishment of their republic is democracy, which works fairly well. Military Novistaens maintains a steady military for its defense, composed of the army and navy. Their most preferred styles of combat is, obviously, fighting at nights or at the dusks (army units), or using stealth as their tool to hide their ships from enemy's sensors and hit their flanks or otherwise surprise them with a precision strikes. Category:Races Category:Canon Category:Novistaens